


Take on Me

by joraye97



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Nerd Jack, Punk Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joraye97/pseuds/joraye97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's comfort zone was pretty small, and having the captain of the rugby team staring at him intently was so far out of that zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take on Me

There were a lot of things that made Jack nervous. Things such as waiting for test scores, talking in front of large crowds, and talking to popular kids. Needless to say, Jack's comfort zone was not quite as big as it probably should have been.  
And having the captain of the rugby team staring intently at him from across the table was not inside that comfort zone. All Jack had wanted was to go to the library and work on his homework in peace. He'd had no idea that the little, well maybe not so little, stalker would sit down across from him.  
He'd only been studying for about 20 minutes before the punk had sat down in front of him. With his shaggy brown hair, slightly roundish face, deep green eyes and freckles, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was a dangerous mix of beautiful and deadly. While the boy wasn't overly buff or huge, like most of the other rugby players, he was lean, fast, and powerful. Wearing his ripped up jeans, combat boots, white wife beater and his sleeveless jacket(which had the signia of the the local gang on it, the Riders of Berk), Hiccup looked like a force to be reckoned with, and he was. No student, and few teachers, had the nerve to tell Hiccup no or stand up to him. It was understandable, considering that he had the whole rugby team at his beck and call.  
After 20 more minutes of Hiccup's intense stare, Jack had reached his limit.  
“Can I help you,” Jack asked, trying to keep himself from stuttering and sound menacing. Hiccup smirked and cocked his head slightly, reminding Jack a bit of a puppy.  
“How much longer are you gonna be?”  
“E-excuse me,” Jack stuttered, feeling very much out of the loop.  
“How much longer do you need to stay,” Hiccup repeated, saying it a bit slower.  
“I-I don't know. I don't have to stay. I mean, I can do the rest at home I guess.” Jack was becoming more confused by the minute.  
“Meet me at the rugby field at 5,” Hiccup said, or rather demanded.  
“That's in, like, two hours,” Jack squeaked, sounding slightly skeptical and hysterical.  
“Then study, read, come watch rugby practice or something. You're the smartest in our class Jack, I'm sure you'll figure something out,” Hiccup said as he stood up to leave.  
“And if I don't show up,” Jack asked defiantly, instantly regretting it as Hiccup gave him a mischievous look. Before Jack could even flinch, Hiccup snatched up Jack's beat up, old I-Pod that he had had sitting on top of his books. Jack tried to make a grab for it as Hiccup waved it in front of him, only to flail stupidly and have Hiccup yank it out of his reach.  
“You'll be there if you want this back cutie. And don't worry, I'll take good care of it.” With a little wave, Hiccup turned on his heels and walked out of the library.  
“5 o'clock snowflake,” Hiccup called over his shoulder just as the door shut behind him. Jack sat in shock for several minutes.  
“What the hell just happened,” he whimpered as he continued to sit in shock. 

After about an hour of finishing homework and trying to study, and failing epically, Jack finally decided to go down to the rugby field. Jack was actually quite surprised at how many students, although most of them were girls, were watching practice.  
While the girls gossiped, and the rugby players ran drills (run by Hiccup, of course), Jack climbed to the top of the bleachers and pulled out a book he had started a day or two ago.  
However Jack couldn’t concentrate very well, his curiosity getting the best of him as he peeked over the top of his book. Watching the boys practice had a certain hypnotic quality about it, just watching the boys run drill after drill.  
While the coach would give the boys the initial instructions and blow the whistle, it was Hiccup who was doing all of the yelling. From insults to encouragements, Jack didn't think Hiccup's mouth ever stopped moving, with him all the while doing the same drills as his team members as well. It worked though, giving the team enough motivation to keep going the entire practice.  
Time flew by and before Jack knew it, the team was huddling up and practice was over. Jack packed up his bag and made his way down the bleachers. He stood behind the mass of girls who were crowding the field exit, waiting for the boys to leave. Soon the huddle broke and all of the guys grabbed their bags and started for the exit, with Hiccup front and center.  
Jack didn't even try to get Hiccup's attention. He honestly hoped that Hiccup would just forget the whole thing had happened so Jack could take the activity bus home. Granted, Jack really wanted his i-pod back, but he was willing to accept his loss.  
No such luck. Hiccup seemed to spot him instantly and shot him a cocky smile. Jack just rolled his eyes. Hiccup had no trouble cutting through the crowd until he was standing in front of the uncomfortable nerd, cocky smile still in place. Jack shifted awkwardly under Hiccup's stare.  
“Can I have my i-pod back yet,” he asked quietly. Hiccup shook his head.  
“Not yet. Come on.”  
Jack followed Hiccup down to the student parking lot and stopped dead in his tracks when Hiccup walked right up to a sleek black motor cycle and climbed on.  
“What are you doing,” Jack asked, not even bothering to hide the shaking in his voice.  
“Get on,” Hiccup said with a gesturing motion of the head. Jack shook his head and took a step back.  
“No.”  
Hiccup sighed.  
“Jack, have I given you any reason for you to believe that I would ever hurt you?”  
Jack thought about it for a moment before slowly shaking his head.  
“No, not really.”  
“So I'm certainly not going to start now. We're just going to go get something to eat. You know, kind of like a date.”  
“H-how do you know I'm gay? W-what if I'm straight,” Jack asked, blushing to his very core. Hiccup gave him a blank “you have got to be kidding me” stare.  
“Well, are you straight?”  
Jack blushed even harder.  
“No,” he whispered.  
“Just get on the bike, you dork.”  
Jack slowly edged towards the bike, and carefully climbed in. Still weary about the whole situation, Jack only lightly wrapped his arms around Hiccup's middle. Hiccup chuckled as he revved the bike and took off, eliciting a squeak and a squeeze from Jack.  
Jack's eyes remained shut the until the bike came rolling to a stop. Jack's eyes slowly opened to reveal that they had come to stop at what Jack would describe as a “shady” dinner. The outside looked a quite beat up and motorcycles and old pick up trucks filled the parking lot. Jack had never even seen the place before, although Jack didn't really get out much.  
“You, uh, gonna let go there Jack?”  
Jack yelped and let go of Hiccup so fast he almost fell off of the bike. Hiccup chuckled at him again as he dismounted the bike and helped Jack climb off.  
Hiccup took a tight hold on Jack's hand and lead him into the crowded restaurant, with Jack shying behind him. As soon as they walked into the place, Jack's comfort zone exploded. There were people everywhere, and by people Jack meant bikers that he would not want to meet in a dark ally, the place smelled like alcohol and music blared from the beat-up jukebox in the corner of the room.  
Hiccup weaved in and out of the crowd, with Jack bumping into people behind him, until they slid into a booth, with Hiccup on one side and Jack on the other. Jack shrugged his backpack off and set in in the seat next to him. The two sat in awkward silence for a moment, not quite sure what to say.  
“They have really good cheeseburgers here,” Hiccup commented, trying his hardest to start something. Jack nodded awkwardly. The two were both grateful when the waitress came and took their order. Then they were left to themselves again.  
“How the hell did you know my name?” The words were out of Jack's mouth before he could even think about them. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
“I mean like what gave away my existence? How the hell did you find me?”  
Hiccup stared for a moment before he burst out laughing. Jack buried his face in his hands and blushed all the way to his soul.  
“I saw you in the library after school a couple months ago and you happened to catch my interest.”  
“What, so my braces don't bother you,” Jack asked. He'd always felt self conscious about , since he was kind of old to have them still on. Hiccup shook his head.  
“Not at all.”  
Jack felt himself relax a bit at the comment. More silence ensued before Hiccup stood up.  
“I'll be right back.”  
Jack watched Hiccup saunter over to the jukebox and pop in a quarter. Seconds later, a real upbeat tune started playing. Hiccup came back with the biggest smile on his face.  
“Ever heard this before,” he asked as he slide into the booth. Jack shook his head.  
“Take on Me by A-Ha. The all time best 80's song.” The two soon got into a lengthy conversation regarding music until their food came. Jack found out that Hiccup had a deep love for 80's music, but he could stomach others as well. Jack on the other hand, preferred his alternative and was more of a Coldplay fan.  
“I'll have to have you listen to Imagine Dragons sometime,” Jack chirped in between bites of his burger, “I think you'd like them.”  
“Sounds good.”  
Jack was about to take another bite of his burger when he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a man at the bar staring right at the two of them. It wasn't like Hiccup's stare. No, this stare left Jack feeling cold and hated. Fear must have been evident on his face because Hiccup turned around to see what had bothered him.  
“Hey, you got a problem buddy,” Hiccup barked at the guy, his voice deeper and much more menacing. The whole restaurant seemed to quiet down as the man spoke.  
“Yeah. We don't want your kind here.”  
After a sharp intake of breath, Hiccup stood up and walked towards the man. Hiccup stood tall and straightened out his jacket, making sure the Riders of Berk symbol was visible. Hiccup stood toe to toe with the man and looked him straight in the eye.  
“Can you repeat that? I don't think I heard you?” The growl was low and perhaps one of the scariest things Jack had ever heard. The man gulped nervously before taking a step back.  
“I was just leaving,” he replied shakily. Hiccup smirked.  
“That's what I thought.”  
Hiccup stood there until the man had escorted himself out before returning to their table. While Jack still cowered in the corner of the seat for a bit, he began to remind himself that Hiccup hadn't done it to him. That Hiccup had done that to protect him and that he shouldn't be scared of him.  
After Jack had calmed down and they had talked about random stuff for a bit longer, they figured it was time to go. Jack let Hiccup pay the bill due to the fact that he had no money on him.  
Hiccup got Jack home in record time and when they arrived, Jack once again had his eyes screwed tight and his arms locked around Hiccup's torso. Hiccup walked Jack to the door and the two stood there for a moment, both unsure of what to do.  
“So, um, I'm sorry about that guy earlier. I, uh, I probably could've reacted better to that.” Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and looked down. Jack shook his head,  
“No, it's fine. He was making me really uncomfortable anyways. So thanks.”  
“No problem,” Hiccup said with a smile, “So, same thing tomorrow?”  
Jack thought about it for a moment before nodding with a smile.  
“Sure.”  
With that, Hiccup leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Jack's cheek before he turned and walked away.  
“See you tomorrow Frosty!”  
After Hiccup had sped away on the loud bike, a sudden realization hit Jack.  
“That little shit never returned my i-pod!”

The next morning in school, Jack found a small box on his desk in homeroom. He was delighted to find his i-pod inside. He was confused however to see the song that it was currently on.  
Jack had no memory of ever putting Take On Me by A-Ha on his i-pod.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
